


舌头打结

by styx



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候够了就是够了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	舌头打结

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tongue-tied](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15513) by 30_rock_office. 



标题：舌头打结（《Tongue-tied》）  
  
原作：30_rock_office（Mrs_Don_Draper）  
  
原文地址：<http://30-rock-office.livejournal.com/21117.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《国王的演讲》（《The King's Speech》2010，又译《王者之声：宣战时刻》、《皇上无话儿》等）  
  
配对：阿尔伯特•弗雷德里克•亚瑟•乔治（柯林•菲尔斯）/莱昂内尔•罗格（杰弗里•拉什）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：有时候够了就是够了。  
  
作者注：写给cruisedirector。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **舌头打结**  
  
著：30_rock_office  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
伯蒂想要正确的领导他的国家，更胜其它一切。英国的人民该当由一位英明决策的君主，由某些个可以阐明他们的行动计划的人统治。他知道头一部分和第二部分会容易承担些，特别是有张伯伦和丘吉尔这样的顾问在。对他而言无限艰难的是雄辩那部分。  
  
莱昂内尔一个优雅的手势，提示他继续尝试。  
  
他举起他的演讲稿，尝试着尽可能好的朗读。  
  
“因此，英国公民们，”他小心翼翼地读道，“我不、不得不遗、遗憾的——该死！”  
  
他一把将稿纸扔到一旁的座位上，怒气冲冲地站起身来。他在口袋里一阵掏摸，寻找他的香烟，结果却记起他来到这儿进行他下午的疗程时，莱昂内尔就把它们给没收了。  
  
“请、请给把我、我的香烟给我。”  
  
他伸出手去拿。  
  
莱昂内尔站起来，温和地拒绝了国王，提醒他它们那骇人的副作用。  
  
“它们只会害你咳嗽。那只会使得课程愈发艰难。”  
  
伯蒂握起拳头，试图控制住自己沸腾的怒气和挫败。他知道莱昂内尔是对的。当然他是。可那见鬼的毫无意义，当他所想要的全部便是来一根！  
  
他挺了挺身板。  
  
“我命、命令你现在就把它们还、还给我。”  
  
一位国王必须永远保持冷静，无论何等状况。他试图不为人察地深吸一口气。  
  
莱昂内尔回答很简洁，“不。”  
  
而突然间，英格兰的国王扑向他，将他按倒在诊室的墙上。那位年轻许多的男人，受训于皇家海军的男人，把稍微年长些的那位按定住毫无问题。莱昂内尔试图表现得泰然自若，可还是不由得流露出一丝惊讶来。这位内向的王子转国王表现出如此暴烈的情绪可不是每天都有的事。  
  
伯蒂死死盯住他的眼睛，接着忽的泄了气。  
  
“为什么你、你要把事情搞得那么艰、艰难？”伯蒂颓然问道，“你就不、不能看出我今天已经受够了吗？”  
  
他垂头丧气地耷拉下脑袋，松开了扣着莱昂内尔肩膀的手。  
  
莱昂内尔的手温柔挑起那位可怜的君主的下巴。看到他那般噘着嘴，他几乎都愿意把那致命的玩意儿交还给他了。  
  
“是的，你确实有。在你走前，我泡点儿茶来好吗？”  
  
然而替代回答，伯蒂将他的朋友一把拽过来，试探地让他们的双唇交印。看来国王今日满是惊奇。伯蒂缓缓抽开身；他的手放开了医生。  
  
“在一位皇室成员赠与你一个吻后加以感谢是否是恰当的礼节？”莱昂内尔懊然问道，引得伯蒂一笑。  
  
“只、只当一个人享、享受它时。”  
  
“那么或许感谢便是适宜的。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
伊丽莎白在她丈夫结束疗程回到家后问候了他。  
  
“今天下午一切进行得都还好吗，亲爱的？”  
  
伯蒂回忆间又一次微笑了。  
  
“是、是的。尽管，我确实在某、某点上舌头稍、稍稍打结了。”  
  
“或许在你下次课程后那会有所改进的，”她鼓励道。  
  
她吻了他的面颊。  
  
“希望它只会愈发严重，”伯蒂暗自想到，陪着他可爱的妻子前往餐厅就餐。  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
